Phases of the Faded Memories
by The Little Triforce
Summary: In the world of mythical creatures like werewolves and vampires, Elizaveta, a vampire, suddenly decides to turn a human girl by the name of Julchen into a vampire since it was the only way to say her life but little did she know that by doing so would alter her life in ways she never thought of possible.
1. Chapter 1 - The beginning

**A/n: Hey guys! This is The little Triforce and this is my first fanfic! Just a couple things before I start. First of all I don't own any of the characters since they are owned by the awesome maker of Hetalia. Second I got the idea to do this fanfic based off of Phoenix-Fire Powers own fanfic titled "Memories". Once I finished reading the 5 chapter story I was sad to see it had not been finished so I decided to do something like that, so part of the story line belongs to Phoenix-Fire Power until later on. So the beginning may be like theirs but rest assured once I get past the beginning it will hopefully get good! I will have eventual Fem!Germancest and Australia X Hungary! Human names are used also! Thank you for reading this! Rates and reviews are welcome!**

It was an overcast, dark day when I saw her. The Silver-haired beauty was walking down the street with her two swords strapped by her sides as usual; however, there was something off this time around. She had been walking once again to the supermarket and as usual, those who passed by were giving her dirty looks and calling her things like whore and slut just because of her individuality. This was expected when you're a girl wearing clothes usually meant for men and carrying weapons by your side.

Before I continue, I should probably introduce myself. I am Elizaveta Herdevary and I am a vampire. Sounds cliché, right? It's not as unnecessary as it sounds. For one, it comes with perks like extra attuned senses. They come in handy when trouble is stirring nearby. But little did I know then is that by saving that silver-beauty's life, everything will change.

I watched her walk quietly through the market from my perch atop the roof, when I noticed a small group of five cloaked men following her, trying to not arise her suspicion. Just as she was about to exit the alley to the main courtyard when her anonymous stalkers surrounded her and drew their own weapons and attacked. With speed that resembled that of a cheetah she unsheathed her own two swords at her sides fought while yelling curse words to her assailants. I continued to watch as she was on equal par with all four men even though she was on her own. That's when I noticed, weren't there five of them? Unable to blink because I didn't want to miss anything I scoured the surrounding area until I found the fifth man. He was sneaking up behind the silver-haired girl with a long dagger and before I could utter a warning to help her, he ran forward and stabbed her from the side. The sword went straight through her side and came out clearly from her abdomen. The girl uttered a swear as she coughed up blood, and the man removed her sword shoving the girl to the ground.

His original plan was to let her bleed out to death. Without a second thought though, I involved myself and targeted him, jumping down from my hiding spot and looked at her before looking at the unseen males around me.

" It's not honorable to attack your opponent from behind! That is a cheap move!" I growled obviously upset at the lack of morale the men showed. One of the men, obviously the leader responded, "Why do you give a fuck? She was a bitch anyways." He said with a sneer before continuing "and now that you've seen us it looks like you'll be sharing the same fate!" Each man took a step towards me. I remained calm and replied" cowards who attack while their enemies' backs are turned deserve to die a horrible death!"

With a flash I quickly annihilated each man, their guts decorating the walls of the alley and their decapitated bodies littering the ground.

As soon as I was finished I went over to the silver-haired girl and quickly apologized.

"Trust me if you want to live."

She gave me an intimidating glance and tried to complain but, I was quicker than she and bit into her shoulder, releasing the toxic substance that would turn her into a vampire. As the liquid went through her, she seemed to relax and her wounds healed as she succumbed to a certain slumber.

Why I did it, I don't know but I guess that her rising up against todays feminist society sparked something inside me that related me to her but then again I was a girl who looked and acted like a guy and could even be mistaken for one. I picked her up and quickly jumped back up to the roof and continued running back to my secret base of an abandoned house a little ways off from the village where she can stay there until she awoke and I explained the predicament to her.

Approximately 3 and a half days later she awoke, as I was dozing off a bit on a chair in the corner. She sat up and groaned in pain before she realized she wasn't alone and her hand quickly went to her swords which were miraculously still strapped on her sides. "Who are you" she growled every ounce in her voice dropping with malice. I quickly understood why she was upset and I calmly stood up, dusted myself off and removed the hood before clearing my throat and responding, "I am Elizaveta Herdevary and I rescued you last night from certain death by turning you into a vampire." I waited to watch her reaction, she raised an eyebrow," So you're a man with a ladies name?"

She still had her hand on her sword as she looked at me with an eyebrow raised. I chuckled a little "No I am not a MAN, I am a woman." I said stressing the man part. "And you are?" I questioned.

She seemed to finally calm down as she went to stand, "Julchen Beilschmidt, and thank you for the assistance. Those assholes have been bothering me for ages."

As she stood up she seemed to suddenly recall lasts nights events, Julchen looked down to where she was stabbed before looking at me "What the fuck happened to me? Wasn't I stabbed?!" she put a hand to her heart before all color disappeared from her face completely, which didn't seem likely since she was already pale from being albino." I'M DEAD?" she seemed to choked on her words.

I nodded calmly as possible "I turned you into a vampire to keep you alive, there was no other way and it seemed like you still have a lot to live for the way you were fighting against those men" She still had the look of dread on her face which was surprising, " a Vampire?.Well that explains why my wound healed..." when suddenly her face became full of worry. "How long was I out for?!" She half screamed at me. I replied with a measly "Three and a half days, why?" And just as I thought she couldn't get paler she did before letting out a couple curse words, "Crap! Louise! "


	2. Chapter 2 - Louise

**_A/N: Hey guys sorry for the cliffhanger on chapter 1! (Actually not sorry!) Finally had time to write more! Schools been crazy and I'll try to write when I can even though it might not be often.( Too many Advanced classes! ;A; ) Anyways I don't own the characters, they belong to the owner of Hetalia and I give partial credit to Phoenix-Fire Power to inspiring the fanfic itself so enjoy! R&R please!_**

**Eliza POV**

"Louise? Who's that?" I said looking at Julchen. Julchen quickly got up and headed to the door but I placed my hand on the door to keep her from exiting. "Where do you think you're going?" I said eyeing her. She glared at me and tried to open the door to exit, "to go see me baby sister!" she said growling. I looked at her and retorted" you can't go outside in the sunlight! You'll turn into ash!" I said hissing. Julchen glared at me and instead increased her efforts on attempting to open the door. I grabbed her by the collar and threw her backwards and away from the door. "If you're going to go out put a cloak on you idiot!" I told her as I handed her a cloak. Julchen groaned, "Fine."

-3 days earlier—

It was a quiet night, all you could here was the sound of crickets from the woods surrounding the house. The moonlight shined through the window lighting up the face of a nine year old girl sleeping quite peacefully. It seemed that the little girl would keep sleeping until someone slammed the door open and the little blonde girl woke up. Her hand instantly went to her sword and as her eyesight adjusted to the darkness she quickly got up and scurried quickly towards the door and opened it a little, before her eyes went wide. There were unknown men in the house! Turning around quickly she grabbed the two bags that Julchen always told her to bring with if trouble ever occurred. As she scurried out from a hidden hole in the wall and ran into the woods the intruders yelled," there she is! After her!" Louise muttered a curse under her breath, "dammit!" She ran a little more until she came to a small clearing in the woods and hid the two bags in the a hidden hole in a tree and took out her identical twin swords strapped to her waist, identical to her older sisters, and waited for the unknown intruders to find her. "Bring it on!" she yelled to them as they approached.

As Julchen and Eliza got closer to where Julchen and Louise's house was, they noticed something was wrong. "Is that a fire?" I noted seeing the black smoke. I turned towards Julchen, who was gone. Alarmed I ran towards the smoke, where I saw her standing on the outskirts of the burned rubble. She seemed to be on the brink of crying when I heard her voice crack, " . ! This can't be..." I looked around the rubble and sniffed the air. I turned towards Julchen and said soothingly," if you're worried about wither or not your little sister died in the fire, I can tell you she didn't." As soon as I had said that it was like someone lit a fire under her, seeing as she bolted towards me and put her hands on my shoulders looking at me breathless while shaking me back and forth, "you're not lying are you?" I looked at her with a look of astonishment," what would I have to gain by lying to you?" Now that Julchen seemed to have calmed down she started pacing," where would she have gone?" I didn't know if that was a rhetorical question or not but I answered anyways," I have no clue but you know her better than anyone I'm assuming. Where would she go?" and with that it was like a light bulb appeared over her head. "THE OLD TREE!"

As I followed Julchen, the scent of blood grew stronger and stronger until we saw the first tell-tale signs of spilled blood across the forest floor and when I looked over at Julchen she seemed to be panicking a bit. "Louise! Louise where are you!" She screamed frantically looking around the blood splattered ground. Just as Julchen was about to scream Louise's name again we heard a small whimper. "J-Julchen?" As soon as Julchen had heard her name being called she quickly ran in the direction the small voice came from. I looked over to Julchen who was holding a small nine year old blonde headed girl and whispering soothing words to the child. As I walked closer and into the little girl's view she looked at me before she held on even more tightly to her beloved sister. "Why hello there little one" I said nicely with a smile, "I am Elizaveta Herdevery but you can call me Eliza. What's your name?" The little girl looked up at Julchen and seeing as Julchen nodded, as a way of saying its ok, the girl finally talked, "I'm Louise Beilschmidt. It's nice to meet you." Before I could say anything Julchen seemed to be more interested in what happened. "Are you ok?" every single ounce of her voice seemed to be oozing with worry. Louise replied with a small nod of her head, while hugging her sister tightly "Yes I'm fine." she rubbed her eyes a bit and continued "When you didn't come back last night, I went to sleep early. But then at midnight some weird people came and burned the house down. I ran and got away with the bags you told me to always bring!" Louise yawned. "I had to fight also but they left after a while and I couldn't sleep cuz its dangerous here. I've been awake for the entire time." As Louise said this she drifted off to sleep in her sisters arms, with Julchen saying with a smile, "Good night Louise, sleep tight. You did well." Julchen then stood up and turned towards me," to that house again?" I shaked my head, "no I have a better place than that. That house was just temporary." I said with a smirk.

**_AAand that's all for today! I'll try to write more often when I can (Hopefully it's often!) Sorry if theres some bad grammar and whatnot but thanks for reading! I've been working on this one and editing it for a while! Probably the next chapters will follow phoenix- fire powers one and will probably get little gory but I'm still working on that so I guess the only thing you can do is wait! Thank You readers! Please R&R! –The Little Triforce_**


	3. Chapter 3-Everything goes to Hell

_**A/n: Hey guys it's me again, The Little Triforce! I'm back and drowning under AP Homework. Yup, my writing has been blocked by stress, so yeah, but I still was able to post so that's a good thing! Anyways I've been thinking about the plot for this story and I might even change the whole concept of this but that's still at the drawing board. But if I am going to change anything it will for now be only minor details. Anyways here I go and Enjoy! (If any of you guys are curious about the ships it will be Fem!Germancest and HungaryXAustralia) Do not forget to R&R!**_

**Eliza P.O.V**

"What", Julchen said obviously confused. I just smirked. "I have a better place, just follow me!" and with that I walked towards the forest area ahead of us. As we continued walking I kept a close eye on Julchen to make sure she didn't try to suck the blood of her dear little sister. As we got closer and closer to my mansion, I noticed Julchen looking around more until finally we had arrived.

"Whoa..." Julchen gasped. "This place is huge!" Boy was she right. The house had been passed down my family for generations. Now I bet many of you are probably wondering if my whole family were vampires, well they weren't. We were normal until the day disaster struck by a certain devil-hunter. But that's another story. The mansion was a plain light green color, and due to that it somewhat camouflaged with the trees surrounding it, which comes in handy for people looking for you. "So are we going to go inside?" Julchen asked, bringing me back from my thoughts. "Right, follow me" and I walked in.

As we walked in I noticed Julchen's reaction, her jaw dropped. Inside was just as lush and comfortable looking as any mansion would, with the large main staircase with a light, somewhat shiny look. Before I could say anything however, a voice spoke from the side saying, "welcome back, Elizaveta." Julchen then glared at the somewhat short stranger with blonde hair while holding the sleeping Louise protectively to her chest. I turned to Julchen and calmly said, "Don't worry she won't hurt you or your sister. Her name is Lily. She has been with me for a while." I inwardly growl remembering the horrible accident where only Lily, me and a few others survived. I WILL get my revenge but looks like I would have to wait... Anyways after shaking my head to remove such thoughts I turned to Julchen," I'm going to show you were your sisters room will be and your room will be." Julchen frowned as I finished. "Wait, what do you mean separate rooms?"

I blinked in confusion," Well, now that you're SOMETHING ELSE I am pretty sure you don't want to suck your little sisters blood dry by accident" I mentally rolled my eyes at her. Julchen seemed to not care though, giving me a look saying you can say that but I'm still going to stay with her. With a sigh I started walking with Julchen up the stairs to show her where she and her sister would be staying. As we walked through the halls Julchen kept looking around until we came to two rooms next to each other and I stopped. "These will be your rooms so put Louise in bed and come with me to talk in my study. Julchen rolled her eyes and replied with a lazy, "fine." She disappeared inside then quickly came out shutting the door as quietly as possible. "Let's go." I led the way to the short distance to my study and I let her in. My study was a pretty average room full of bookcases and had a desk by the window. "So as you know that you're a vampire." Julchen seemed bored as I started talking and I sat down," yeah yeah yeah what next?" I growled annoyed," Now that you are a vampire you need to drink blood every so often or else you will go on a blood crazy rampage." Another eye roll came from the bored silverette. "Which is why you can't sleep in the same room as your sister until you've had your daily dose of blood. Julchen started to get frustrated as she stood up "Just because you turned me into THIS doesn't mean that I will drink blood!" she yelled at me while growling. I started to get upset now too. She didn't understand the consequences that could come from not drinking blood annually. I stood up pissed and retorted," do you want to fucking kill your sister accidentally?! Because you can! When you are on a blood-lust you lose all sense of reason and will suck on any human's blood until your full!" I sat back down on my desk and continued a bit more calmly now, "As your "creator" I can easily make you drink blood even if you don't want to." I gave her a challenging glare as I turned around and grabbed a glass and bottle of "wine" and poured it into the glass. She seemed to have understood what my challenge was and she glared and hissed at me. " . " she spat at me. I smirked knowing I would win. "As your creator I command you to drink the blood in this cup." With a quick step Julchen stepped forward grabbed the cup and quickly drank it. When she finished she seemed to have realized what happened and growled. "You Bitch!" I got up and went through one of the drawers and found some matching iron crosses and took them out and laid them on the desk and I focused my concentration on just one. I was pouring most of my power into one of them to put a protective charm around it. Along with the protective charm I put a spell on the other one so that you would be able to feel the emotions of whoever wore the other one and so that it will glow when around the other. I quickly finished it and turned towards Julchen and smiled giving her the one that had the ability to sense the other one. "Here a present for you and your sister." Julchen grabbed the iron cross from my hand with a suspicious glare before inspecting it and replying" thanks." Suddenly though our silence was broken with a scream. "Louise!" Julchen screamed whilst running towards the room and I sprinted after her. What the fuck happened!?

As we ran the short distance to Louise's room, I saw Julchen holding Louise tightly away from Lily. Knowing that Lily was a vampire I put two and two together and figured out what happened, sadly though before I could apologize Julchen RUDELY interrupted screaming, " YOUR STUPID FRIEND ALMOST DRAINED MY SISTER OF HER BLOOD !?"I turned to Lily and quietly ushered her to the door and she looked at me with sad green puppy eyes, "I'm so sorry, I am usually more controlled about this.. I'm so sorry." I pat her back comfortably and whisper to her," Its okay, not everybody's perfect." She turns to me and hugs me happily and tells me before disappearing," thank you!" I turn back to Julchen and see her cradling a crying Louise, and to my surprise Julchen sounds like a mother. "Are you okay!?" she asks Louise while wiping her tears away and kissing her face. "Yes..." Louise replies with a sniffle tightly hugging her sister." That girl tried to bite me and I protected her the way you taught me!" I giggly like a little kid with a present these two are just so fucking cute I feel like I'm going to die! I head towards them and Louise looks at me, "Was that girl a vampire?" she asked innocently. I was speechless; I mean I never thought she would understand something like this until she was older. I mean she's only nine!? "I look to her and decide its better in these types of situations to tell the truth. "She is but she didn't mean to try to bite you, she never usually loses control like that and for that I apologize on her behalf." Louise wiped her tears and smiled a bit," Okay!" Before I could say anything else however Julchen decided to steal her attention away. "Look Louise, I have something for you!" Louise turned back towards Julchen smiling, "What is it?" I smile seeing the gleam in Louise's eyes. Julchen smiled widely handing Louise the Iron cross in her hands, "It has a spell in it to protect you from evil people who want to harm you, it will protect you when I can't." Louise smiled widely as I watched Julchen put it on her," Thank you Schwester!" I smile before calmly saying," time for bed! We have had a long day so time for some more rest!" I watched the two sisters, close as can be, get in bed ready to sleep after a long day. I soon leave for my own sleeping quarters and go to bed myself.

**Julchen's P.O.V**

I slept soundly until I felt something was wrong. It must have been because of my new supernatural powers but as I awoke I found Louise missing from the bed.. I walked out to see a group of mysterious people wearing masks with dark glowing red eyes walking away and carrying a sleeping Louise. I let out a scream as I jump towards her and I soon find myself fighting against some of these masked beings. But before I could do anything, one of them lashed me with a whip and I fell back gripping my arm which was bleeding profusely. My eyes were wide as I saw them continue walking out with my sweet little schwester! Before I make another move though, I noticed Eliza jump and try to get Louise back but to no avail, she was easily knocked aside as if a sack of flour. I got up and walked closer before realizing those evil people had erected a force field and it wouldn't let me through! I began crying as I banged at the force field sobbing and screaming for them to give her back. I kept continuing to hit the force field even if it burned my hands a little and I kept sobbing more and more while crying out for her even though I know that it was too late and she was gone.. " Give her back!" I screamed as I stopped hitting the force field and fell to the floor, my tears fell as my heart dropped, I had failed in protecting my sister..What was I supposed to do now..

_**A/N: Hey guys sorry for the long delay I've been running around in circles literally because of my AP teachers are driving me nuts! But I still managed to get this chapter done and if you haven't noticed it's a bit longer than the others. I felt bad so I decided to write more for you guys! :D Also sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes! Anyways R&R PLEASE! **_


End file.
